Rising
by Sternenfeder
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man sich anstatt mit seinem Erzrivalen, mit seinem Erzrivalen, der in ein kleines Kind verwandelt wurde, rumschlagen muss, während in der Welt ausserhalb der sicheren Schule langsam aber sicher der Krieg ausbricht? Zeit: HBP. Drarry
1. Prolog: Nachts schlafen die Ratten doch

Rising

Anmerkungen:

Eine Geschichte, wie ich sie schon lange im Sinn hatte... an sich zwar ein altbekanntes Prinzip, aber hoffentlich trotzdem schön ausgeführt und geschrieben :)

Der Beginn der FanFiction ist mitten in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood-Prince angesiedelt und die Handlung wird sich manchmal an den Geschehnissen im Buch entlanghangeln... meistens aber nicht xD

Ich warne schon mal, dass sich hier traurige Elemente, sowie sorgenfreie, fröhliche Momente und ernste und lustige Handlung die Klinke in die Hand geben...

Nicht, dass ihr euch wundert, bei den Stimmungswechseln in den jeweiligen Kapiteln :)

Ansonsten... ist das hier eine Drarry-Fic, in der gilt: Wer das Pairing nicht mag, sollte die Story nicht lesen :) und wer auf eine PWP, VeelaGene oder gar Male-Pregnancy aus sein sollte... der macht diese FF mal ganz schnell wieder zu xD Sowas gibbet hier nüscht!

Also viel Spass!

PS: Every time you don't review, a fairy dies ;O;

PPS:

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genre: Slash, Comedy, Drama

Raiting: M

Prolog: Nachts schlafen die Ratten doch„Es ehrt unsere Zeit, dass sie genügend Mut aufbringt, Angst vor dem Krieg zu haben."

- Albert Camus

Der Himmel grau, die Türme des altehrwürdigen Schlosses schneebedeckt, der See von einer glitzernden Eismasse überzogen: dieser Anblick würde sich den heimkehrenden Schülern Hogwarts am ersten Tag ihrer Heimreise aus den Weihnachtsferien bieten, aber bis dahin war noch über eine Woche Zeit.

Die wenigen Schüler, die lieber in Hogwarts geblieben waren, waren die eintönige Winterlandschaft schon gewohnt und schenkten ihr nicht allzu viel Beachtung.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die meisten eh zu viele Gedanken und Sorgen hatten, um sich um solche Banalitäten zu kümmern.

Da gab es zum Beispiel die Ravenclaw Alice Gray, die in ihrem siebten Jahr die Weihnachtszeit nutzte, um täglich mehrere Stunden für die NEWT zu lernen, die bald anstanden. Und zwar am Besten ohne ihre siebenköpfige Muggelfamilie permanent um sich zu haben...

Oder die Hufflepufferstklässlerin Ann-Lee Smith, die seit einigen Wochen gar kein zu Hause mehr hatte, in das sie zurück kehren konnte. Ihre beste Freundin Elisabeth Howling blieb ebenfalls, einfach um für Ann da zu sein.

Oder Seamus Finnigan, ein Gryffindor im sechsten Schuljahr, der aus Sorge darüber, dass seine Eltern aus ihrem Versteck müssten, um ihn in London abzuholen, erst lieber gar nicht nach Hause fuhr.

Der Krieg zeigte sich nun mal in allem. Und wenn es nur war, dass man um das Wohl seiner Liebsten Angst haben musste, weil man selbst im selben Jahrgang und Haus, wie Harry Potter war.

So gab es die unterschiedlichsten Gründe, um in der Schule zu bleiben, die in der Zaubererwelt den größten Schutz bot.

Oder sollte man lieber sagen, deren Direktor den einzigartigen Ruf hatte, dem dunklen Lord ebenbürtig zu sein?

Für viele war Hogwarts in diesen dunklen Zeiten der sicherste Platz auf der Welt, allein deshalb, weil Albus Dumbledore dort war.

Einem Schüler jedoch, ein junger Slytherin, in seinem sechsten Jahr, bereitete gerade dieser Mann die größten Sorgen:

Draco Malfoy saß in einem der ausladenden Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses und dachte nach. Überlegte, wie er der Aufgabe gewachsen sein sollte, den größten Zauberer der Welt zu töten.

Er konnte immer noch die angstvolle, die bettelnde Stimme seiner Mutter hören, wie sie den Dunklen Lord anflehte, Jemand anderem diese Aufgabe zu geben. Er sah, ihre sonst so stoischen Züge vor Angst und Sorge verzerrt, erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er selbst gezittert hatte, in erfolglosem Bemühen, seine ausdruckslose Mimik aufrechtzuerhalten.

Spürte auch jetzt noch, wie ein verräterischer Schluchzer seiner Kehle entrang, als Bellatrix einen _Crucio_ auf Narcissa Malfoy abfeuerte, eine Mahnung an sie und an Draco, die Entscheidungen des Lords niemals in Frage zu stellen.

Auch Draco war in der Schule geblieben. Nur konnte er sich nicht in Sicherheit wiegen, wie alle anderen Schüler, die das Weihnachtsfest hier verbracht hatten.

Eine Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geklammert, zog der blonde Slytherin seine Knie an seinen Körper und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, fast so, als würde ihn das von der Außenwelt abschirmen.

Draco zuckte merklich zusammen, als er eine Berührung an der Schulter verspürte. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört, dass Jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte und hob erschrocken das Gesicht. Die Räder in seinem Kopf arbeiteten automatisch daran, sich eine Erklärung auszudenken, für die verletzliche Haltung, die er eingenommen hatte und gleichzeitig schaffte es eine innere mentale Stimme noch, ihn zurecht zu weisen, dass ein Slytherin, ein Malfoy, es besser wissen sollte, nein, musste, als sich in der Öffentlichkeit so gehen zu lassen.

Es hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, dass diese Stimme wie sein Vater klang.

Augenblicklich jedoch entspannte sich Draco, als er in Pansys vertrautes Gesicht sah. Ihre Stirn war überzogen von Sorgenfalten und ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter.

„Warum warst du nicht beim Essen?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und beunruhigt. „Ich verstehe, dass du deine Aufgabe hast... aber du isst nicht mehr genug."

Das Mädchen saß auf der Armlehne des Sessels und Draco nutzte das, um sich an sie zu lehnen. Sofort begann Pansy über das Haar des jungen Malfoyerben zu streichen.

„Blaise und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich...", fuhr sie fort, als Draco nichts sagte, aber es folgte wiederum nur Schweigen. Sie lachte, als er seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, um ihr mehr Möglichkeiten zu streicheln zu geben:

„Fängst du an zu schnurren, wenn ich dich unterm Kinn kraule?"

Draco lachte auch ein bisschen. „Fängst du jetzt etwa wie Blaise an und möchtest, dass ich mich an Halloween wie eine flauschige Katze anziehe?"

Sie grinste diabolisch, was Draco aber dank geschlossener Augen nicht sah.

„Ehrlich gesagt, haben er und ich schon ein passendes Kostüm für dich gekauft!", erklärte Pansy und Draco feuerte einen leichten Brandzauber auf sie ab, der sie ihre Finger schmerzhaft zurück ziehen ließ.

„Aua!", beschwerte sie sich und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, aber Draco wusste, dass er ihr nicht wirklich weh getan hatte.

„Belästigst du wieder meine Freundin?", erklang eine amüsierte Stimme aus Richtung des Slytherineingangs und Draco öffnete die Augen, nur um sie genervt zu rollen.

„Es ist wohl eher umgekehrt...", beschwerte er sich in quengeligem Ton bei dem Neuankömmling, doch dieser ignorierte ihn und ging geradewegs auf Pansy zu, die ihn mit einem freudigen „Blaise~" begrüßte.

Genervt stand Draco auf, während die Beiden sich kurz küssten und sich dann wieder ihm zuwandten. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er, egal, wie dunkel seine Laune gerade war, bei Blaise und Pansys gemeinsamer Nachbohrerei über seine Gedanken, mit Schweigen nicht davon kommen würde.

„Also Draco... Wo warst du heute beim Essen?", fragte Blaise gerade heraus und der Blonde verdrehte wieder nur die Augen, als er mit kalter Stimme entgegnete:

„Das, _Zabini_, geht dich nichts an. Dich auch nicht, Parkinson.", fügte er noch hinzu, als Pansy nur den Mund aufmachte.

Blaise freundlich-amüsierte Gesichtszüge wurden härter.

„Ach ja, Malfoy... und wieso bitte nicht! Wir sind Freunde, seit ich denken kann... und du verschließt dich immer mehr vor uns!"

„Es gibt nun mal Dinge, die ich euch nicht sagen kann.", stellte Draco klar, seine Stimme gab keinerlei Emotionen preis, aber anscheinend reichte das nicht, damit seine besten Freunde aufhörten ihn zu befragen.

Er würde die Beiden auf keinen Fall in diese Dinge mit hineinziehen. Pansy und Blaise waren ebenso wie er selbst, von Geburt an dazu bestimmt, Todesser zu werden, aber wenigsten sie sollten noch solange wie möglich von den Konsequenzen dieses Schicksals verschont bleiben.

„Draco... Wir wissen, was du durchmachst... Uns geht es doch genauso...", obwohl es Blaise war, der diese Worte sprach, legte sich Pansys Hand auf Dracos Schulter, aber diesmal schlug er sie weg und sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Kommt mir nicht so! Ihr wisst gar nichts!", sagte er in gefährlich leisem Tonfall, seinen bohrenden Blick hatte er auf die lodernden Flammen eines Kamins gerichtet. „Er ist nicht in eurem Zuhause. Er stellt euch nicht vor irgendwelche Aufgaben, die ihr nicht bewältigen könnt... Also tut nicht so, als würdet ihr verstehen, was hier vor sich geht."

Kurz schwiegen die Beiden und Draco hoffte, dass sie das Thema nun fallen ließen, als Pansy erneut ansetzte, diesmal aber mit unsicherer Stimme:

„Du könntest uns sagen, was du tun musst... Wir könnten dir helfen!" Den letzten Satz murmelte sie nur und der Blonde wusste, wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten.

Er wusste nur zu gut, wie jeder von ihnen fürchtete auf ihrem nächsten Hogsmeadaufenthalt oder in den Ferien plötzlich zum Dunklen Lord gebracht zu werden, um sein Mal zu erhalten. Draco hörte ab und an nachts, wie Blaise im Schlaf redete, wie die Angst aus ihm sprach:

‚_Bitte... bitte... lass mich sie nicht töten... bitte...'_

und wie er, wenn Draco ihn weckte, als erstes nach seinem linken Unterarm griff, voller Erleichterung ihn makellos vorzufinden. Danach ging Draco immer ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Bett.

Das waren Dinge, die Pansy, Blaise und er niemals ansprachen. Sie durften keine Zweifel an ihrer Überzeugung zeigen, denn wenn nur einer von ihnen aussprach, was sie im Geheimen alle dachten, dann war der Weg geebnet dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zu kehren.

Und damit ihre Familien der größten Gefahr auszusetzen und selbst ihre Leben zu verwirken.

„Vergiss es! Ihr haltet euch da raus. Ich schaff das alleine!", hisste Draco, seine Augen bohrten sich in Pansys.

„Aber eben hast du noch gesagt, dass du seinen Befehl nicht bewältigen kannst...", warf Blaise ein.

„Ja... und noch weniger schaffe ich das, wenn ich zwei inkompetente Idioten mehr an meiner Seite habe... Crabbe und Goyle reichen mir schon.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ging aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Er musste seine besten Freunde schützen, solange er noch konnte... und sie in diese gefährliche Mission mit hinein zu ziehen, würde genau das Gegenteil bewirken:

Der Dunkle Lord würde auf Pansys und Blaise Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten aufmerksam werden. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater standen Blaise Mutter und Pansys Eltern eher unten im Rang der Todesser und dementsprechend zeigte Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auch wenig Interesse an ihren Kindern, obwohl sie in Hogwarts die gleichen Möglichkeiten hatten, wie Draco.

Noch ein Grund mehr, nicht zu scheitern:

Wenn Draco versagte, würde die Aufgabe vielleicht an einen der Beiden übergeben werden. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Draco...", hörte Draco gerade noch Pansys Stimme, als sich hinter ihm die Wand schloss und er versuchte das Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme zu überhören, als er sich auf seinen Weg in den siebten Stock machte.

Harry Potter gehörte auch zu den Zauberern, die sich entschlossen hatten, ihre Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen, wenn auch unbekannterweise, aus dem gleichen Grund wie Draco:

Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihm reichte seine Sommerferien bei den Dursleys zu verbringen, deren Auffassung einer liebevollen Handlung ihm gegenüber bestand, ihn nicht die Treppe runterzuschubsen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hatten...

Eigentlich hatten Ron, Hermione und er geplant, ihre Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, aber Dumbledore hatte anscheinend andere Pläne für Harry...

Seit Beginn des Schuljahres, trafen er und der Direktor sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, um durch alte Erinnerungen zu wandern, die alle eins gemeinsam hatten:

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Und wie es aussah, besaß auch Professor Slughorn solch eine Erinnerung an den jungen Lord Voldemort. Als Harry sich diese jedoch angesehen hatte, war klar, dass der Zaubertranklehrer die Erinnerung verfälscht hatte, wahrscheinlich um irgendeine Missetat, die er begangen hatte, zu verbergen...

Und Dumbledore hatte Harry nun beauftragt _irgendwie_ an die unverfälschte Erinnerung zu gelangen...

Schon den ganzen Morgen und den halben Nachmittag hatte Harry gegrübelt, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber er war noch zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis gekommen...

Am besten würde er sich einen Plan zusammen mit Hermione und Ron ausdenken, sobald sie aus dem Fuchsbau zurückkehrten.

Seufzend wälzte sich Harry auf dem Bett. Es war ein deprimierender Gedanke, dass er die ganzen Ferien damit verbracht hatte, sich keinen Plan ausdenken zu können, anstatt sie mit seinen besten Freunden und seiner Nahe-zu-Familie zu verbringen.

Er hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie die Zwillinge um die Wette tranken, Mrs. Weasley in schnulzigen Weihnachtsballaden versank, wie alle mit leuchtenden Gesichtern ihre Geschenke öffneten.

Harry hätte einfach gerne Weihnachten gehabt.

Da er mit dem Slughornproblem nicht weiterkam und sich traurig zu bemitleiden eigentlich auch nicht Harrys Stil war, entschloss er sich, etwas produktives zu machen:

Malfoy verfolgen.

Seit Anbeginn des Schuljahres, wusste Harry, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Der Slytherin heckte etwas aus, wahrscheinlich etwas unvorstellbar böses...

Aber keiner glaubte Harry. Laut Mione war er von Malfoy besessen. Dumbledore hatte nur gekichert auf seine eigene, verrückte Weise und ihm erklärt, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Einzig Ron, war auf seine Paranoia angesprungen, aber selbst er war nicht bereit so viel Mühe in das Frettchen zu stecken, wie Harry es tat.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!", sagte Harry und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab das Erbe der Marauders an. Immer wieder bewunderte, wie detailliert sich das Schloss auf dem Pergament vor ihm erstreckte.

Zum Glück waren in den Ferien immer weniger Schüler in Hogwarts, wenn auch in diesem Jahr wesentlich mehr, als sonst. Der Punkt mit der Bezeichnung _Draco Malfoy_ war schnell gefunden.

Er befand sich direkt neben, bzw. halb auf _Pansy Parkinson,_ im Slytherinaufenthaltsraum und Harry stieß einen angeekelten Laut aus, bei dem Gedanken, was die Beiden wohl so taten...

Er beobachtete, wie sich der Punkt _Blaise Zabini_ seinen Weg durch die Kerker bahnte, auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus und schließlich an sein Ziel gelangte.

Harry hoffte in milder Gehässigkeit, dass Parkinson und Malfoy genau das taten, was er vermutete und sie nun in flagranti erwischt werden würden. Aber seltsamerweise bewegten sich die Punkte eine Weile nicht, bevor Malfoy seinen Standort verändert und Zabini und Parkinson ihm gegenüberstanden.

Manchmal kam sich Harry ein wenig seltsam vor, wenn er stundenlang über der Karte saß, immer nur Malfoys Punkt anstarrte, der sich einfach nicht wegbewegte...

Dann aber wiederum geschah es immer wieder, dass Malfoy einfach von der Karte verschwand. Vollkommen. Und dieser seltsame Umstand, ebenso, wie Harrys Verdächtigungen waren ja Grund genug, den Blonden zu verfolgen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet, dass Malfoy den ganzen Abend einfach nur im Gemeinschaftsraum rumhing, aber stattdessen hatte der Slytherin sein Schlangennest verlassen. Und das sehr eilig, wenn man die Geschwindigkeit bedachte, mit der sich der Punkt über die Karte bewegte.

Harry starrte einen Moment verdutzt auf die Karte, bevor er aufsprang und seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Truhe fischte.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln zierte Harrys Gesicht, als er seinen Zauberstab fester umschloss und ein Adrenalinstoß durch seinen Körper fuhr:

Mit der Karte in der Hand machte er sich auf die Jagd nach Draco Malfoy.

„Potter."

Dracos Stimme klang gelangweilt, seine Miene blieb ebenso desinteressiert. Aber innerlich tobte er. Wieso hatte es der verdammte Gryffindor so sehr darauf abgesehen ihm in die Quere zu kommen? Und wie war er so erfolgreich dabei?

Es war immer, als wüsste Potter jedes Mal, wo er zu finden war. Als wäre Dracos Aufgabe nicht schon schwer genug.

„Malfoy."

Potters Stimme war durchdrungen von Aggression und Misstrauen, er schaute Draco direkt und voller Abneigung an.

Draco konnte direkt sehen, wieso der Goldene Junge in Gryffindor gelandet war:

Seine Art immer ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen zu handeln, egal wie dämlich es war. Man konnte Potter immer alle Emotionen vom Gesicht ablesen, wie in einem offenen Buch... in Slytherin hätte es der Junge nie zu etwas gebracht...

„Hast du dich etwa verlaufen, Narbengesicht?", Dracos Stimme klang, als würde er zu einem Dreijährigen sprechen, „Soll ich dir helfen, deine Mama zu finden?" Bewusst übertrieben hielt sich Draco die Hand vor den Mund. „Upps... stimmt ja... Die ist ja längst von Würmern zerfressen..."

Man brauchte nur die Eltern des Gryffindors erwähnen und schon sah dieser rot. Draco wusste das ganz genau und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht:

Potters Hände waren zu zitternden Fäusten geballt, während aus seinen Augen blanker Hass triefte. „Wie kannst du es wagen..."

Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Lippen. „Ach Potty, es wird Zeit, dass du dem Blutverräter und deiner Schlammblutmutter bald folgst..."

Fast sechs Jahre Erfahrung ließen Draco auf das vorbereitet sein, was seinen Worten folgte, entsprechend leicht wich er dem Zauberfluch aus, den Harry ihm wütend auf den Hals jagte.

Das war genau das, was Draco jetzt brauchte: Etwas woran er seinen Frust auslassen konnte.

Und alles was es dazu benötigte war ein wütender Harry Potter.

Zwar hatte der blonde Slytherin damit aufgehört den Gryffindor damit aufzuziehen, keine Eltern mehr zu haben, nachdem sein eigener Vater nach Azkaban gebracht wurde... aber heute hinderte ihn nichts daran, Potter bis aufs Blut zu reizen.

„Na, na, na, Potter. Es ist doch gerade erst Weihnachten gewesen. Eine Zeit der Liebe und des Verständnisses.", merkte Draco in abfälligen Ton an, bevor er selbst einen Angriff auf Potter startete. „Nicht, dass du wüsstest, wovon ich spreche..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte der Gryffindor einen Schutzzauber sprechen und das blaue Licht wurde reflektiert und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

Einen Augenblick lang, sahen sich die Beiden voller Hass an, bevor sie wirklich anfingen zu kämpfen.

Ein Fluch folgte dem anderen und der Gang, in dem sie sich befanden, glühte in allen Farben der Zaubersprüche, die aus ihren Stäben geschleudert wurden.

Immer wieder wechselten die Beiden ihre Positionen, umkreisten einander, wichen den Flüchen aus oder blockten sie.

Doch Draco wusste, dass sie sich nicht ebenbürtig waren. Potter hatte viel mehr Erfahrung im Duellieren, als er und normalerweise waren Crabbe und Goyle immer an Dracos Seite, um ihm zu helfen. Oder zumindest als lebendige Fluchabwehrwände beizustehen.

Dieser Gedanke schien auch dem Narbengesicht zu kommen, während der Blonde immer defensiver kämpfte und zwischen Harrys Flüchen kaum eine Chance hatte selbst einen Angriff zu starten:

„Ohne deine Miniarmee siehst du ganz schön alt aus, was, Malfoy?"

„Red du nur.", Draco versuchte seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, aber man hörte deutlich, wie er vor Anstrengung unregelmäßig atmete. „Diesmal sind das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nicht da, um dich zu retten, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Doch Potter lachte nur und schickte einen Stupor nach dem anderen los, die Draco immer mühevoller blockte.

„Nichts als Worte...", stellte Potter trocken fest und ein weiterer Stupor zerbrach Dracos Schutzbarriere.

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sah der Blonde, wie Potter zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzte, und reagierte ohne es zu wollen.

Aus seinem Mund erschallte eine Beschwörung voll dunkler Magie und sein Zauberstab feuerte einen so heftigen Angriff ab, dass Draco durch den Rückstoss ein, zwei Meter nach hinten stolperte. Gerade als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wurde er mitten in die Brust getroffen und Schmerz explodierte für wenige Sekunden in seinem ganzen Körper, bevor er auf den Boden fiel und Dunkelheit ihn umfing.


	2. Kapitel 1: Weißeln

Kapitel 1: Weißeln

_Aufklärung nennt man den Vorgang, bei dem ein Erwachsener mit Hilfe aller seiner __Kenntnisse__ den Kindern ein Viertel von dem erzählt, was sie schon wissen._

- Wolfgang Herbst

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, nur, DASS etwas passiert war. Der ganze Gang war von Qualm und einem kläglichen Wimmern erfüllt. Bevor er überhaupt denken konnte, sprintete er voller Panik zu der Stelle, an der Malfoy eben in die Knie gegangen war.

Der Schmerzensschrei des Slytherins klang noch in Harrys Ohren...

Ein blonder Haarschopf war in dem Rauch gerade noch so zu erkennen und Harry stürzte sofort hin, nahm Malfoys Kopf in die Hand, um zu schauen, ob er sich beim Sturz irgendwie verletzt hatte- und erstarrte.

Das war nicht Draco Malfoy.

Viel zu kleine Arme rieben verschlafen, über ein viel zu kleines Gesicht. Viel zu große Kleidung rutschte über viel zu schmale Schultern.

Altbekannte, graue Augen schauten neugierig zu Harry herauf, eine kleine Hand streckte sich aus dem Hemdkragen der Schuluniform heraus, um nach oben zu greifen und Harrys Wange anzufassen.

„M- Malfoy...?" Fassungslos starrte Harry auf den etwa sechs Jahre alten Jungen herab, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Mein Papa ist Meister Malfoy. Ich bin Draco!", verkündete der Kleine und verrollte die Augen in einer Art und Weise die sagte: Das ist doch vollkommen klar.

Wenn es anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, wäre Harrys Kinnlade auf den Boden gefallen, so jedoch starrte er immer noch mit geöffnetem Mund das kleine Kind an, das anscheinend über keinerlei Erinnerung verfügte... Oder etwa doch? Misstrauisch beäugte Harry den Jungen kurz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

Nein, das war definitiv nicht Malfoys Stil... er würde sich niemals in eine so verletzliche Situation begeben, nur um Harry auszutricksen.

„Guck mal!", das Kichern des Kleinkindes riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, „Ich bin naggisch!" Malfoy hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich aus dem Klamottenberg seines 17-jährigen Ichs zu befreien und stand jetzt vollkommen entblößt vor Harry, einzig eine einzelne übergroße, weiße Socke an seinem rechten Fuß.

Die Augen des Gryffindors weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Okay. Das war definitiv kein Trick, sondern echt.

Harry hob schnell Malfoys Umhang vom Boden auf und schlang ihn dem Besitzer um die Schultern und wickelte ihn ein. Ein lautes Kichern erklang. „So kann ich mich doch gar nicht bewegen!"

Wie automatisch entfuhr es Harry in einem strengen Ton: „Ja, aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest!" und der Blonde legte einen Moment lang in einer überlegenden Haltung den Kopf schief, bevor er nickte.

Der Gryffindor sah das kleine Kind vor sich immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Verwirrung an. Was war nur passiert? War das das Schicksal, das Malfoy mit seinem Angriff für Harry geplant hatte?

Nein... der Braunhaarige erinnerte sich daran, dass zwar Malfoys Angriff an seinem Protego abgeprallt und auf ihn zurückgeschleudert wurde... aber Harry hatte im gleichen Moment irgendeinen Zauber abgefeuert, auch wenn er im Nachhinein nicht mehr wusste, welchen...

Und dann hatten sich die beiden Angriffe irgendwie vereint? Es war das seltsamste, was Harry je gesehen hatte...

Es wurde höchsten von dem Ergebnis übertroffen.

Dieses Kind wirkte nicht wie Draco Malfoy.

Auch, wenn Harry zugegebenermaßen nichts über die Kindheit des Todessersohnes wusste, so war dieser Junge vor ihm nicht im entferntesten so, wie Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.

Offene, neugierige Augen blickten ihn und die Umgebung an, ein staunendes Lächeln erfüllte das Gesicht... Nichts von der Arroganz des Siebzehnjährigen war zu spüren.

„Komm mit.", erklärte Harry und sammelte den Rest von Malfoys Uniform auf, schob dessen Zauberstab vorsichtig zu seinem, „Ich bringe dich zu Professor Dumbledore."

„Dumbledore?" Das Gesicht des Slytherins leuchtete noch mehr und Harry wunderte sich, wo denn die Bewunderung für den Direktor herkam.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte Harry und blieb in der Hocke vor dem eifrig nickenden Blonden sitzen. „Aus Büchern! Er ist der größteste Zauberer!", erklärte Draco, „Faft fo grof wie mein Papa!", fügte der kleine Junge noch stolz hinzu und Harry starrte ihn erstaunt an. Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr Draco den Schuldirektor verabscheute... dass er ihn in der Kindheit einmal als Held angesehen hatte, schien vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

„Aber meine Mama sagt, Harry Potter ist ein ebenso großer Held...! Aber das darf ich meinem Papa nicht verraten... Das ist ein Geheimnis zwischen Mama und mir!"

Genannter Held starrte ungläubig in das junge Gesicht seines Erzrivalen.

„Was?"

„Daf heift ‚Wie bitte?'.", korrigierte Draco automatisch und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, bis dieser verstand und brav wiederholte: „Wie bitte?" und sich dabei fragte in welches abstruses Paralleluniversum er denn geraten sei.

„Mama sagt, Harry sei der größteste Held!", erklärte Draco mit einem frohen Grinsen, dann stockte er. „Du... du darfst das nicht Papa verraten!" Es folgte eine kurze Stille, in der Harry versuchte das erlebte zu verarbeiten und in der Draco ihn neugierig musterte.

„Du bist Harry."

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung und Harrys Hand wanderte automatisch zu seiner Stirn auf der Dracos Blick ruhte, spürte die Narbe unter seinen Fingern.

Er lächelte den Jungen gequält an, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Draco in weinerlicher Stimme: „Du bist älter als ich.", dann zog er einen Schmollmund: „Ich bin aber fast drei Monate älter als Harry Potter! Ich wollte ihn doch beschützen!"

Harry sagte gar nichts mehr. Er war viel zu überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Es war eine Sache gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, zu wissen, warum man in ein unglaubliches, lebensgefährliches Abenteuer nach dem anderen gezogen wurde...

Aber es war eine ganz andere Sache, plötzlich Draco Malfoy als Kleinkind gegenüberzustehen, der Harry nicht nur zum Helden erklärt hatte, sondern ihn zudem auch beschützen wollte.

„Ich erklär dir gleich alles. Komm, wir gehen jetzt erst mal zu Dumbledore."

„Trag mich!", bestimmte Draco, dabei sah er Harry mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede zuließ und der Braunhaarige musste aus einem absurden Gefühl der Erleichterung lachen.

DAS war der Malfoy, den er kannte!

Severus Snape war genervt... schon wieder war dieser dumme Phoenix mit einem Brief vom Schuldirektor aufgetaucht.

„_Severus,_

_sei so nett und komm unverzüglich in mein Büro._

_Löwe und Schlange haben einen Kampf sondergleichen gefochten und benötigen nun einen Meister seines Faches zur Rettung._

_Dumbledore"_

Allein schon, dass Dumbledore die Phrasen „Sei so nett" mit „unverzüglich" kreuzte, war ja pure Ironie in sich. Wenn man schon Befehle stellte, sollte man sie auch als solche formulieren und nicht hinter freundlichen Plattitüden verstecken, die sowieso jeder durchschaute, der nur halbwegs bei Verstand war.

Aber vielleicht traf das nun mal auf die meisten Bewohner dieses Schlosses nicht zu, weswegen Dumbledore ganz gut mit seiner unangenehmen Art durchkam, dachte Snape, als er an Neville Longbottom vorbeilief, der sich eine Kröte vors Gesicht hielt, anscheinend, damit sein Zaubertranklehrer ihn nicht sah, während neben ihm ein blondes Ravenclawmädchen stand, das sagte: „Oh Neville! Wenn du deine Kröte über dein Gesicht reiben würdest, anstatt sie davor zu halten, würden die Schnarchkackler anfangen deine Wugs zu attackieren!"

Der Schwarzhaarige verrollte die Augen und fragte sich, ob er nicht einfach nach Peru auswandern wollte...

Dort könnte er sich einfach in irgendeiner alten Majastätte verkriechen, fernab allen Krieges und vor allem fernab von manipulativen Direktoren, schlangengesichtigen Missbildungen und explodierenden Kesseln inkompetenter Schüler.

Und vor allem weg von Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen.

„Löwe und Schlange haben einen Kampf sondergleichen gefochten und benötigen nun einen Meister seines Faches zur Rettung." War die mühevolle, metaphorisch viel zu simpel und eindeutige Umschreibung für:

Potter und Malfoy haben sich dermaßen die Birne eingehauen, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche, um den Mist, den sie verzapft haben, wieder grade zu biegen.

Wie damals, als er sich extra einen neuen Zaubertrank einfallen lassen musste, weil Weasley Goyle aus Versehen die rechte Brustwarze weggehext hatte und dafür tatsächlich noch kein Heilelixier existiert hatte. Nun war die Welt um eine Unnötigkeit reicher.

Hurra.

„Harry James Potter. Draconius Lucius Malfoy. Was in aller Welt haben Sie in Ihrer unvergleichlichen Dummheit und Unfähigkeit jetzt wieder angestellt, dass ich dazu gezwungen bin Ihre Haut zu retten, nur damit Sie in drei Tagen wieder unter Beweis stellen können, dass Sie die Lernfähigkeit von Flubberwürmern besitzen?"

Snapes Stimme war bösartig und leise, als er den Raum betrat, aber er brauchte auch gar nicht zu schreien, denn alle drei Augenpaare waren bei seinem Eintritt auf ihn gerichtet. Und die bittere Gefährlichkeit in seiner Tonlage verursachte auch viel mehr Angst und Einschüchterung, als es jedes laute Wort jemals gekonnt hätte. Aber eigentlich waren solche Maßnahmen und Beschimpfungen vollkommen verschwendet an die Menschen, die sich im Büro des Direktors befanden... Snape hatte eigentlich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, mit normalem Menschenverstand zu Potter, Draco und vor allem Dumbledore durchzudringen. Dickköpfe. Allesamt. Aber Snape selbst war ja nicht besser, immerhin versuchte er es trotz allem immer noch ihnen wenigstens etwas Verstand einzubläuen.

Wie vorauszusehen war, blieben Dumbledores blaue Augen von seinen Worten und seinem Ton unberührt, sie funkelten ihm nur amüsiert entgegen. Potters grüne Augen starrten ihn voller Abneigung und kindlichem Trotz an, wie Snape es von dem Gryffindor erwartet hatte. Und Dracos Blick zeigte, stolzer Slytherin, der er nun mal war, keinerlei Emotio-

Snape stockte. Dracos Augen starrten erschrocken zu ihm auf, weit aufgerissen, mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, offenbar total entsetzt von Snapes Ton und Beleidigungen.

Natürlich bekam Snapes Patenkind seltener harsche Worte von ihm zu hören, als alle anderen Schüler Hogwarts, aber trotzdem war es keine Seltenheit, vor allem, wenn der Junge sich mal wieder einen unnötigen Kampf mit Harry Potter geliefert hatte...

„Onkel Sev...?", ein dünnes Stimmchen erklang, das Snape schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte und er sah erst jetzt, dass Draco nicht... er selbst war.

Der Zaubertranklehrer verfluchte sich kurz innerlich, wie er es denn schaffte sich so über seine einschüchternde Stimme zu ergehen, dass er das Augenscheinliche schon nicht mehr wahrnahm?

Aber... das Offensichtlichste in diesem Raum, in diesem Moment, löste in Snape auch den Drang aus, sich das Hirn aus dem Kopf zu reißen, kurz nachzusehen, ob alle Funktionen noch ganz richtig liefen und es sich dann wieder einzusetzen, in der Hoffnung, das vor ihm befindliche Bild sei vollkommen falsch:

Da saß nun Draco Malfoy, vielleicht ganze sechs Jahre alt, auf dem **Schoß von Harry Potter** (Snape wiederholte diesen Teil noch mal mit ganz vielen Ausrufezeichen in seinem Kopf) und klammerte sich aus Angst vor ihm, seinem Patenonkel, an Harrys T-Shirt, während der Gryffindor ihn mit unsicheren Bewegungen über den Rücken strich.

Snape drehte sich einfach um und verließ den Raum.

Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er über die Situation nun lachen oder lieber weinen sollte... es war zum einen schon lustig zu sehen, wie fassungslos sein erklärter Hasslehrer reagiert hatte. Als sich die Tür nach wenigen Minuten jedoch erneut öffnete und Snape mit steinerner Miene wieder eintrat, wünschte sich Harry, dass er sich für die dritte Variante, Panik, entschieden und sich irgendwo versteckt hätte.

„Nun, Mr. Potter.", setzte Snape an, betonte jedes einzelne Wort auf seine eigene gefährliche Art und Weise, „Wie erklären Sie mir diese... überraschende Entwicklung?"

Der Tonfall schien Draco Angst zu machen, denn er schmiegte sich noch enger an Harry. Dies schien auch Snape zu merken, denn für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein verletzter Ausdruck über seine Züge, bevor sie sich wieder in die gewohnt bissige Miene verzogen und Harry wurde klar, dass es allein Dracos Anwesenheit zu verdanken war, dass Snape nicht schrie...

Der Gryffindor wiederholte das, was er zuvor auch Dumbledore erzählt hatte, ließ keinen Punkt aus, abgesehen von dem Geheimnis, das Draco ihm anvertraut hatte, falls sie wichtig waren, um Dracos Verwandlung umzukehren.

Irgendwann während der Erzählung, schlief Draco ein und kuschelte sich dabei vertrauensselig in Harrys Arme und Snape sah aus, als hätte er soeben einen Korb voller Zitronen schlucken müssen.

„Sie wissen also weder, welchen Zauber Sie, noch welchen Draco verwendet hat?", stellte der Zaubertranklehrer fest und sah Harry mit dem Blick an, den er sich normalerweise für Nevilles offensichtliche Unfähigkeit im Trankunterricht aufbewahrte, dann wandte er sich, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten an Dumbledore:

„Es gibt einen Trank, der einen Menschen altern lässt... aber der ist nur als Gegentrank für den Verjüngungstrank gedacht... ob er in diesem Fall auch wirkt, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann auch nicht einschätzen, welche Nebenwirkungen es gäbe..."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Gedanken rasten... was, wenn Malfoy nun für immer so alt bleiben würde? Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Snape reinkäme, ihn anschreien würde und dann Malfoy einfach einen Trank gäbe, der alles wieder richtig stellte.

So einfach war es anscheinend nicht...

„Was schlägst du also vor, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, der seltsam belustigt von der ganzen Situation wirkte und auf ein paar Brausedrops rumkaute.

Snape warf erst dem Direktor, dann Harry einen bitteren Blick zu, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich würde erst einmal abwarten, ob der Zauber sich von selbst aufhebt... oder verschlimmert." Harry musste schlucken und sah auf den kleinen Jungen herab, der schlafend so friedlich aussah, dass man kaum eine Verbindung zu seinem Sechzehnjährigen, bösartigen Ich herstellen konnte. Hieß das also, dass Malfoy vielleicht noch jünger werden könnte? Und dann irgendwann... einfach verschwinden würde? Ein Schauer lief Harry über den Rücken: All das wäre dann zum Großteil seine Schuld.

Natürlich hasste er Malfoy von ganzem Herzen, aber solch ein Schicksal wünschte man nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind...

„Natürlich", fuhr der Tränkelehrer fort, „fragen Sie am besten Madame Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall, ob sie eine Idee haben, wie wir dieses... Problem lösen."

Professor Dumbledore nickte und Harry mischte sich ein: „Und was, wenn er so bleibt? Was passiert jetzt mit ihm?"

„Er darf in dem Zustand nicht zurück nach Malfoy Manor.", bestimmte Snape nachdrucksvoll und sah Dumbledore beschwörend an, der schließlich nickte.

Einen Augenblick brauchte Harry, bevor er verstand.

„ER ist dort, oder!", fast würgend brachte er die Worte hervor, „Mit Lucius als seiner rechten Hand... natürlich ist Voldemort dort!"

Kaltes Entsetzen brach über ihn ein, als er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre Seite an Seite mit diesem Ungeheuer zu leben. Wahrscheinlich war Malfoy auch schon selbst ein Todesser, hatte mit seinem grausamen Lächeln neben Voldemort gestanden und zugeschaut, wie er Menschen folterte und schließlich tötete.

Ein Gefühl des Ekels beschlich ihn, als er auf den Jungen heruntersah, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nun gegen diesen selbst oder gegen alle gerichtet war, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, der war...

„Mr. Potter, lassen Sie diese Spekulationen.", durchbrach Snape Harrys Gedankenchaos, „Es geht hier nicht um den Dunklen Lord. Nicht direkt. Stellen Sie sich vor, welcher Schock es für das Kind wäre, nach Hause zu kommen und zu erfahren, dass sein Vater in Azkaban ist? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Mrs. Malfoy im Moment genug andere Probleme hat, dass ich ihr nicht zutraue, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern." Snapes Ton sagte Harry, dass er kein Recht hatte, da weiter nachzubohren und dass, selbst wenn, Snape nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde... und dann plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Snape ehrlich zu ihm war.

Auf seine eigene Art und Weise sagte der Mann ihm immer schonungslos die Wahrheit, und dennoch blieben seine Motive immer im halbdunkel...

„In meinen Gemächern kann er auch nicht bleiben...", fügte Snape nach einer Pause hinzu, „Es ist zu wahrscheinlich, dass ich auch mitten in der Nacht gerufen werde oder verwundet heimkehre. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Ereignisse im Sinne eines Fünfjährigen wären."

Der Zaubertranklehrer bedachte das schlafende Kind mit dem sanftesten Blick, den Harry jemals auf dem griesgrämigen Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Die Beiden standen sich also doch näher, als sie jemals in der Schule zeigten, abgesehen von der klaren Bevorzugung im Unterricht.

Harry versuchte einen neuen Ansatz:

„Sollte er nicht nach St. Mungos? Die können ihm doch sicher helfen!", doch sobald diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, hörte er Snapes verächtliches Schnauben und selbst Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit so ausgesehen hatte, als sei das alles ein großer Spaß, wirkte auf einmal sehr ernst:

„Harry... St. Mungos ist in diesen Zeiten kein Ort für jemanden, der mit Todessern assoziiert wird..."

„Aber es ist ein Krankenhaus, oder? Sie sollten doch allen Zauberern und Hexen helfen!", unterbrach Harry den alten Mann.

„Naiv wie immer, Potter!", hörte Harry Snape leise vor sich hin murmeln, bevor Dumbledore mit betrübter Stimme antwortete:

„Sie sollten es. Aber die Heiler und Helfer in St. Mungos sehen in letzter Zeit viel mehr Leid, als sonst Jemand in der Zauberbevölkerung. Ein Krieg bringt oft das Beste, aber auch das schlechteste im Menschen hervor... und seitdem Lucius als anerkannter Todesser in Azkaban sitzt, ist sowohl Draco, als auch seiner Mutter jegliche medizinische Versorgung in diesem Krankenhaus verboten."

„Aber das ist absolut unfair! Jeder sollte geholfen bekommen! Was wenn einer von ihnen im Sterben läge?", rief Harry wütend aus. Er hasste solche Dinge.

Es war so, wie die Dursleys dachten, es war sogar so, wie die Logik der Anhänger Voldemorts funktionierte:

Alles, was man als Gefahr oder minderwertig oder nur anders betrachtete, wurde entsprechend behandelt.

Natürlich taten Todesser unverzeihliche Dinge... und verdienten es allesamt ihr restliches Leben in Azkaban zu fristen. Aber niemand verdiente es, wenn er verletzt oder krank um Hilfe bittet, abgewiesen zu werden.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine kühle, kleine Hand, die nach seiner griff und schaute nach unten, in graue, besorgte Augen.

„Nicht böse sein!", bestimmte Draco und drückte Harrys Hand.

„Entschuldigung...", Harry widerstand dem Drang seine Hand grob aus dem Griff des Blonden zu befreien, strich stattdessen kurz mit seiner anderen beruhigend über die blonden Haare. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich war nur böse, dass manche Leute so engstirnig sind."

Dann sah er auf und begegnete Snapes ungläubigen Blick, bevor dieser ihn abwandte.

Innerlich verrollte Harry die Augen. Entweder glaubte Snape tatsächlich, er sei Jemand, der voller Vorurteile jeden, der ihm nicht passte rücksichtslos beseitigen würde... oder er nahm an, dass Harry der jungen Version von Malfoy mit dem gleichen Hass begegnen würde, wie dem Sechzehnjährigen. Harry schaute wieder zu Draco, der erneut ein Brausebonbon von Dumbledore bekommen hatte und nun vergnügt daran lutschte.

„Draco. Verstehst du, dass du im Moment hier in Hogwarts bleiben sollst?", fragte Dumbledore auf einmal und Malfoy setzte sich kerzengerade hin, und schaute den Direktor aufmerksam an, dann nickte er.

„Hat Mama das angeordnet?", fragte der Blonde, als sei es nicht das erste mal, dass er einfach nicht nach Hause durfte.

Dumbledore schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Nein. Aber dein Patenonkel hält es für das Beste.", erklärte er und sah kurz zu Snape.

Harry war wenig überrascht, dass Malfoy Snapes Pate war, denn das erklärte die bevorzugte Behandlung, die der Blonde genoss.

Auch Malfoys Blick wanderte kurz zu der dunklen Gestalt, und nachdem Snape kurz genickt hatte, antwortete er dem Schuldirektor: „In Ordnung. Dann bleibe ich hier."

Verwundert blickte Harry auf das kleine Kind herab, das diese Entscheidung so einfach hin nahm. Die einzige Referenz, die Harry zu Kindern in dem Alter hatten, waren er selbst und Dudley. Harry war es von klein auf gewohnt zu gehorchen und die Entscheidungen seines Onkels und seiner Tante auf keine Weise zu hinterfragen.

Er hätte in dieser Situation wohl genauso geantwortet.

Dudley hingegen hätte die ganze Zeit nach seiner Mama geschrieen...

„Ma- Draco, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht einmal das wusste.

Draco legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um zu ihm hoch schauen zu können, dann hielt er stolz vier Finger hoch:

„Ich bin Fünf!"

Harry grinste amüsiert, genau wie Dumbledore und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, dann kämpfte sogar Snape mit einem Lächeln, gewann aber.

„So, Harry...", durchbrach schließlich der Schuldirektor die angenehme Atmosphäre, die sich für einen kurzen Augenblick über den Raum gelegt hatte, „Heute Nacht bleibt Draco am besten bei dir im Gryffindorturm."

„WAS?"

Die entsetzte Frage kam nicht, wie man es sich hätte denken können vom Goldenen Gryffindor selbst, sondern vom Tränkelehrer, der Dumbledore mit einem Ausdruck wütender Fassungslosigkeit ansah.

„Sie wissen genau, wie...", setzte Snape an.

„Und du weißt...", antwortete Dumbledore, wurde aber sofort von Snape wieder unterbrochen: „Ich weiß..."

Harry beobachtete den seltsamen Dialog mit Stirnrunzeln, er konnte nicht ganz einordnen, ob die Beiden nichts essentielles aussprachen, weil er im Raum war, oder ob es an Draco lag.

Nichtsdestotrotz mischte er sich ein: „Aber... ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern!"

Was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen war: Aber es ist Malfoy!

Doch eben dieser blickte ihn gerade aus neugierigen Kinderaugen an...

Harry wollte keinem Fünfjährigen Kind sagen: „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich nur an dich denke, kommen in mir mörderische Gedanken hoch. Und das liegt daran, dass du ein egoistisches, weinerliches, rassistisches Arschloch bist, dass ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken all jene töten würde, die es für minderwertig erachtet."

„Er hat Recht, Albus.", das sogar Snape ihm einmal zustimmen würde, hätte Harry nie gedacht, aber Dumbledore bedachte Beide nur mit dem gewohnten Zwinkern in seinen Augen, das erklärte, dass er sich nicht auf weitere Diskussionen einlassen würde.

„Ich glaube, Harry hat in seinem Alter schon mehr als genug Verantwortung bewiesen, um auch das zu meistern. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass seine Freunde ihm sicher beistehen, sobald die Ferien um sind!", erklärte Dumbledore vergnügt, woraufhin Snape skeptisch eine Augenbraue anhob, aber nichts sagte.

Auch Harry sah, wenn auch weniger eloquent, den alten Zauberer mit skeptischer Miene an... Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Ron und Hermine auf die Miniversion des kleinen Jungen reagierten... aber die Sorge konnte er zumindest beruhigt eine Woche nach hinten verschieben, bis sie aus ihren Ferien wiederkehrten.

...

Moment... Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Ging Dumbledore etwas davon aus, dass dieser Zustand längerfristig war?

Gerade wollte er protestierend die Stimme erheben, als sich Draco auf seinem Schoß wieder bewegte und mit höflicher Hand vor dem Mund gähnte.

„Sieht so aus, als sei es Schlafenszeit.", bemerkte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, aber einer Bestimmtheit in der Stimme, die besagte: Alles weitere besprechen wir morgen.

„Sag deinen Hauskameraden ruhig, was passiert ist, und dass es offiziell meine, wenn man so will, Strafe ist, dass du dich um ihn kümmern musst.", fügte der Schulleiter noch hinzu, als Dracos Augen sich gerade schlossen.

„Und dass er sich unter meinem persönlichen Schutz befindet, sollten einige der ach so gerechtigkeitsbewussten Gryffindors meinen kindische Streitereien der Vergangenheit an einem kleinen Kind zu rächen.", setzte Snape mit dunkler Miene dazu und sah Harry kurz mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, bevor er mit wehendem Mantel den Raum verließ.

Dumbledore blickte Harry sanft an. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer über Grenzen wie die zwischen dir und dem jungen Malfoy hinaus zu blicken... aber es kann auch lehrreich sein. Und im Moment braucht er, Draco, jemanden, der stark genug ist, um entgegen der Meinung der meisten Schüler für ihn da zu sein."

Harry seufzte unhörbar. Das war etwas, was er konnte, schließlich hatte die Öffentlichkeit ihn schon oft genug zum Außenseiter, zum Bösewicht des ganzen Krieges gemacht und ihm gleichzeitig ihre Erwartung aufgezwungen, sie alle vor Voldemort zu schützen.

Mit den Blicken und dem Gerede, das morgen mit Sicherheit folgen würde, vor allem von Seiten der Gryffindors, konnte Harry umgehen. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass es ihm gelingen würde, Draco vor allzu rachsüchtigen Personen zu beschützen. Aber das Problem war, dass Harry eigentlich nicht genau wusste, ob er das auch wollte.

Er war es so sehr gewohnt Malfoy zu verabscheuen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er selbst diesen Hass ablegen konnte, um auf Draco zu achten, seine Bezugsperson zu sein.

Dann aber... schaute er in das schlafende Gesicht eines Fünfjährigen, der keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie sein Leben einmal verlaufen würde. Wahrscheinlich träumte Draco gerade von unschuldigen Dingen, wie fliegen oder mit Gnomen zu spielen.

Harry schluckte schwer, als Dumbledore ihn voller Vertrauen ansah und ihm die Last der Verantwortung über ein weiteres Leben mit diesem simplen Blick auflud. Und alles, was der-Junge-der-lebte, tun konnte, war zu nicken.

Auf dem Weg nach Gryffindor ging alles viel glatter und einfacher, als gedacht:

Auf dem Flur begegnete er niemanden, was kein Wunder war, angesichts der mit der zu später Uhrzeit ausgesprochenen Ausgangssperre. Und um die musste sich Harry auch keine Sorgen machen. Sollte Filch ihn erwischen und zu McGonagall schicken, so war diese schon von Dumbledore informiert worden.

Auch im Gryffindorturm selbst war alles ruhig und die über die Ferien verbliebenen Schüler in ihren Betten oder, sollten sie sich noch irgendwo herumtreiben, dann zumindest nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Neville und Seamus, seine beiden verbliebenen Mitbewohner schienen sich durch Harrys Eintreten in den Schlafraum nicht in ihrem Schlaf gestört zu haben, denn ihr rhythmisches Schnarchen änderte seinen Takt nicht.

Harry musste beinahe schmunzeln, wie fest Draco trotz der vielen Treppen, auf seinem Rücken schlief.

„Wie ein kleiner Prinz, der von seinem Diener herum chauffiert wird...", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige vor sich hin, als er das in viel zu große Kleider gehüllte Bündel namens Draco von seinem Rücken auf sein Bett gleiten ließ.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ob er Draco in Rons Bett schlafen lassen sollte, aber er wusste nicht, wie Neville und Seamus reagieren würden, sollten sie am nächsten morgen vor ihm aufwachen und das Kind finden...

Seufzend entschied er sich dafür, dass sie einfach zusammen in dem eh sehr großzügig bemessenen Bett schliefen und zog sich schnell um.

Für Draco suchte er eine alte Boxershorts aus Kindertagen raus, die er aus Gewohnheit, wenig zu besitzen behalten hatte (in seiner Truhe waren alle Kleidungsstücke, die er seit seinem 8. Lebensjahr hatte). Dazu nahm er eines seiner besseren T-Shirts, die er letztes Jahr zusammen mit Hermione in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, nachdem er ihr ständiges lamentieren über Dudleys alte Kleidung Leid war. Und seine alten Kindersachen, abgesehen von der Unterwäsche, die Petunia ihm tatsächlich immer neu gekauft hatte, waren immer noch größer, als Harrys aktuelle Kleidung, was einfach mit Dudleys Leibesfülle als Kind zusammenhing.

Schnell zog Harry Draco um, ohne, dass der Junge davon aufwachte und steckte ihn unter die Decke, bevor er sich dazu legte und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes die Vorhänge zuzog.

Wie sehr er sich schon auf morgen freute... auf die entsetzten Gesichter, auf die neugierigen Blicke, die sicher folgen würden... die Vermutungen auf einen fiesen Plan der Slytherins...

Nach all den Jahren kannte Harry das Denken vieler seiner Mitschüler, auch wenn er wusste, dass es einige wenige Ausnahmen gab...

Harry versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er dem friedvollen, regelmäßigen Atmen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lauschte und langsam aber sicher gelang es ihm und er ließ sich hinabgleiten in die Welt der Träume.

Eine Welt ohne Horcruxe, schief gegangene Zauber, Prophezeiungen und Verantwortung...

Besonders gut geschlafen hatte Harry jedoch nicht. Viel zu warm war es gewesen mit zwei Menschen in dem Bett und zugezogenen Vorhängen...

Immer wieder war er aufgewacht, weil Draco sich im Bett umgedreht und bewegt hatte und sich dabei in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Körperhaltungen auf ihn gelegt hatte.

Für einen Moment lag Harry einfach nur da und überlegte, wie er den kleinen, erstaunlich schweren Körper von seinem Bauch rollen konnte, ohne das Kind zu wecken, als sich das Problem von selbst erledigte:

Mit einer gekonnten Seitwärtsrolle des Kleinen war Harry nicht nur von dem Gewicht auf ihm, sondern auch von seiner Decke befreit.

„Aufstehzeit also...", murmelte Harry leise, als ihm beim fassungslos Draco angucken langsam kalt wurde.

Doch bevor der Junge-der-eine-unbequeme-Nacht-überlebt-hatte, sich auf ins Bad machte, hatte er noch etwas anderes zu erledigen.

Der heutige Tag würde mit Sicherheit kein guter werden, also sollte man sich so früh wie möglich Kampfgefährten suchen...

Er wurde relativ selten benutzt, aber es gab in Gryffindor die Möglichkeit mit einem einfachen Zauber alle im Schloss befindlichen Häusermitglieder zusammen zu rufen.

Der Zauber wurde irgendwann einmal eingeführt, um in Gefahrensituationen oder bei dringenden Problemen alle Schüler in ihre Häuser zurückzuholen und konnte auch nur von Gryffindors selbst ausgeführt werden.

Alle Hausmitglieder waren sehr froh, dass der Zauber anhand der Dringlichkeit selbst entschied, ob er funktionierte oder nicht... ansonsten hätten die Zwillinge bestimmt ihre helle Freude daran gehabt, die Gryffindors zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten zum Spaß aufzuscheuchen. Harry war sich sogar sicher im 5. Schuljahr, einmal Fetzen eines Gespräches mitbekommen zu haben, bei dem es darum ging, ob es reichte Jemanden – mit Sicherheit, dachte Harry, war mit Jemand Ron gemeint – zu vergiften, natürlich mit Gegengift zur Hand, um den Alarm zu benutzen. Harry war froh, dass sie es wohl doch nie ausprobiert hatten...

Obwohl das bestimmt eher mit ihrem spontanen Schulabbruch, als mit ihrem Gewissen zu tun hatte...

Nichts desto trotz, hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass gerade dieser Spruch jetzt von Nöten sei. Lieber sagte er gerade heraus allen, welches Problem vor ihnen lag, als dass sie es mitbekamen, wenn sie beim Frühstück saßen und Harry mit Draco an der Hand anspaziert kam.

Vor allem hatte Harry Sorgen, um den kleinen Jungen selbst, angesichts des Hasses, der ihm entgegenschlagen würde.

Der Junge, der lebte, atmete einmal tief ein und bewegte dann in genauen, langsamen Bewegungen seinen Zauberstab. Rotgoldene Funken sprühten aus seiner Spitze und bildeten eine kurze Linie, die einmal um den Stab herumtanzten und dann nach oben in die Schlafräume stoben.

Harry setzte sich auf eines der Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete, als langsam der Turm zum schlafestrunkenen Leben erwachte. Die Funken waren klein und langsam gewesen, was den Gryffindors sagen würde, dass es keinen lebenswichtigen Anlass für den Zauber gab, Harry war froh, dass er überhaupt funktioniert hatte.

Zwei Siebtklässler, Cormac Mc Laggen und Geoffrey Hooper, tauchten als erste, noch in Pyjamas, am Treppenabsatz auf und schauten nach unten, Cormac begegnete Harrys Blick und verrollte die Augen, folgte aber Geoffrey in den Gemeinschaftssaal.

Die Beiden sahen ihn abwartend an, aber sagten nichts. Sie wussten, es machte keinen Sinn zu fragen, bevor nicht alle da waren. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum, und ein neugieriges Raunen lag in der Luft, von dem Harry sich sicher war, dass es nicht so laut gewesen wäre, wenn es sich eben nicht um ihn, Harry Potter, gehandelt hätte, der die Konferenz einberief.

Warum überhaupt, musste er das alles machen? Hätte nicht McGonagall auftauchen und alle belehren können, Draco nichts zu tun?

Oder es steckte hier wieder einer von Dumbledores tollen Plänen dahinter, etwas aus Harry zu machen, was er nicht war: einen Anführer?

Je mehr Leute in den Raum kamen, auch wenn es insgesamt nur etwa 15 Stück zusammen waren, die ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten, desto nervöser wurde er.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Harry zu erinnern, wie er zu Dumbledores Army gesprochen hatte... aber das war leichter gewesen. Dumbledores Army hatte einen Sinn.

Das hier... hatte nur den Zweck einen Jungen zu beschützen, der zu einem Todesser heran wachsen würde.

Harry versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen und an die friedlich schlafende Kindergestalt zu denken, die er noch vor ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte.

„Sind alle hier?", fragte er, nachdem es langsam ruhiger wurde und eine Weile keiner mehr die Treppe herunter gekommen war.

„Neville fehlt.", meldete Seamus, „Aber sonst sind glaub ich alle hier."

„Das Neville fehlt hat seinen Sinn.", erklärte Harry kurz und sah Sorge in manchen Gesichtern entstehen, darum setzte er kurz nach: „Nein... es ist ihm nichts passiert. Er weiß von dem Treffen, er kümmert sich nur um den Grund."

„Dann sag uns doch endlich, warum du uns in den Ferien um diese schreckliche Uhrzeit geweckt hast..?", fragte Hooper unfreundlich.

„Ja, ist gut.", Harry schaute ihn an und sagte nach einer kurzen Pause mit fester Stimme: „Das Haus Gryffindor hat Zuwachs bekommen. Und ich bin sicher, es wird euch nicht gefallen."

Alle starrten ihn überrascht und gespannt an, also fuhr er fort:

„Ich hatte gestern Nacht eine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy."

Aus irgendeiner Ecke rief Jemand: „Hoffentlich hast du ihm die Eier weggehext!", aber Harry ignorierte es: „Und irgendwie... ist etwas sehr schief gegangen... Malfoy ist jetzt fünf Jahre alt und bleibt auf unbestimmte Zeit in Gryffindor zu seinem Schutz."

Es lag eine Ruhe über dem Raum, die Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und die Arme jagte, denn es war diese Art von Stille, auf die ein Sturm folgte.

Und dann ging es los: Als hätte Jemand eine Granate fallen gelassen, setzte ein entrüstetes Stimmengewirr an, aus dem Harry keine ganzen Sätze, aber dennoch einen Konsens heraushören konnte:

Sie wollten Draco hier nicht haben. Manche warfen ihm vor, es sei nur Täuschung! Spionage! Andere befürchteten einen Anschlag in ihrem eigenen Haus!

Und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Wenn er es nicht selbst erlebt hätte, hielte auch er es für einen gerissenen Plan, um ihnen zu schaden...

„Hört zu!", rief Harry, schaffte es aber nicht sich über das Schimpfen hinweg gehör zu verschaffen, darum schrie er diesmal lauter: „RUHE!"

und wieder richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn, diesmal jedoch viel misstrauischer und feindseliger, als vorher.

„Hört bitte zu Ende zu." Harrys Stimme klang müde. „Mir gefällt das ebenso wenig wie euch, aber es ist Dumbledores Anordnung. Und wir müssen damit leben..."

„Eigentlich ist es doch ganz gut!", unterbrach ihn Mc Laggen und alle schauten ihn verwundert an, „Es ist endlich mal eine Gelegenheit, sich an diesem Todesserschwein zu rächen."

„Mc Laggen! Das KIND ist FÜNF JAHRE ALT!", schrie Harry ihn an, vollkommen ungläubig, dass tatsächlich Jemand auch nur ansatzweise dachte, was Snape prophezeit hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen, hatte auch Harry Probleme damit zwischen dem Sechzehnjährigen und dem Fünfjährigen Ich zu unterscheiden, aber von seiner menschlichen Grundmoral aus, war es ihm vollkommen klar, dass der kleine Junge nichts Böses getan hatte und alles Potential in seiner Zukunft lag. Aber vielleicht war der Unterschied auch nur, dass er Draco als Kind erlebt hatte.

Mc Laggen sah Harry herausfordernd an. „Der Dunkle Lord würde auch vor einem Muggelkind keinen Halt machen!" Der Braunhaarige erwiderte den Blick mit eisiger Kälte:

„WIR sind aber weder Lord Voldemort", der Name löste einen kleinen Schauer bei fast allem im Raum, inklusive der Siebtklässler aus, „noch Todesser. Also, verletzen wir keine Kinder, auch wenn wir wissen, was mal aus ihnen wird."

„Ich stimme Harry zu!", rief plötzlich unerwartet Lavender Brown und Coleen Creevy neben ihr nickte eifrig seine Zustimmung. Der Rest der Gryffindors sah zweifelnd oder skeptisch aus.

Harry merkte sich, dass er von den Gesichtsausdrücken ausgehend, wohl vor allem auf Mc Laggen, Hooper und Seamus ein Auge haben musste.

„Ich werde das Kind jetzt holen. Und ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr es entweder normal behandelt oder in Ruhe lasst. Es weiß nichts von diesem Krieg, oder von der Rolle seiner Familie... und das soll auch eine Weile so bleiben.", sagte Harry, bevor er nach oben stieg, um Neville und Draco zu holen.

Dracos Namen hatte er extra nicht mehr wiederholt in seiner Ankündigung, um den Gryffindors und sich selbst wirklich klar zu machen, dass es sich hier nur um ein Kind handelte, das beschützt werden musste, nicht um den wahrscheinlichen Todesser der Gegenwart, Draco Malfoy.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, bot sich Harry ein Bild, das all die ernsten Gedanken mit einem Schlag vertrieb:

Neville galoppierte auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden, Draco auf dem Rücken. Das blonde Kind versuchte sich sowohl an Nevilles Shirt festzuhalten, als auch den übergroßen Hexenhut auf seinem Kopf nicht zu verlieren, während er auch noch nach einer goldenen Kugel zu greifen versuchte, die über ihm hin und hersauste. „Los! Sauberwisch Sechs! Wir fangen den Schnatz!", rief Draco.

Neville versuchte daraufhin einen kleinen Hüpfer, was auf allen Vieren bei dem pummeligen Jungen... irgendwie niedlich aussah und Harry zum Lachen brachte. Überrascht drehte sich der ‚Sauberwisch Sechs' zur Tür und grinste dann mit einer Mischung aus Amüsiertheit und Scham Harry zu.

Draco rutschte von Nevilles Rücken runter und watschelte mit glänzenden Augen zu Harry. „Guck mal! Ich hab ihn gefangen!" Stolz hielt der Blonde eine goldene Kugel hoch, die Neville wohl verzaubert hatte. „Nevi kann schon so gut zaubern, wie Vater!"

Neville lachte aus vollem Hals und sah Harry an, der ebenfalls lachte. „Er wird sich hassen, wenn er sich an all das erinnert, wenn er wieder Sechzehn ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Neville amüsiert und Draco schaute die Beiden beleidigt an, mit hervorgeschobener Unterlippe, weil er nicht wusste, warum sie lachten. Außerdem hielt er immer noch den Schnatz hoch, den Harry nicht beachtete!

Schnell beugte sich der Braunhaarige nach unten, um Schmolle-Draco samt goldener Kugel hochzuheben.

„Den Schnatz trotz einem solchen Besen zu fangen, ist wirklich eine große Leistung!", lobte Harry und erntete ein „Ey!" von Neville, aber Draco kicherte vergnügt und entgegnete: „Nevi ist ein toller Besen!"

Und mit einem Mal wurde Harry klar, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Es wäre falsch diesen Jungen für seine zukünftigen Fehler zu bestrafen.

„Wie lief es denn unten?", fragte Neville, als Draco sich wieder auf die goldene Kugel in seinen Händen konzentrierte: Er ließ sie immer kurz los, bis sie losfliegen wollte, fing sie aber kurz zuvor.

Harry machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und eine vage Handbewegung.

„Sieht aus, als hätte es schlimmer laufen können...", versuchte Neville zu trösten und der Braunhaarige war wirklich dankbar in dem ruhigen Jungen einen so guten Freund gefunden zu haben.

Am Morgen hatte Harry ihn geweckt und leise alles erzählt. Im Gegensatz zu der Meute unten, war Nevilles Reaktion nur gewesen: „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Und das, obwohl er vom ersten Schuljahr an eines von Malfoys beliebtesten Angriffszielen war. Und nun spielte er sogar mit ihm.

„Neville. Wenn mein Glaube an die Menschheit ein Mensch wäre, dann wärst du das!", erklärte Harry gerade heraus und wünschte, er hätte Hermines Wortgewandtheit, um seinen Gedanken besseren Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Anscheinend aber reichte es, denn Neville lief rot an und stotterte ein Danke.

„Frühstück!", bestimmte Draco plötzlich und sah die Beiden auffordernd an.

Harry verrollte die Augen. Er musste dem Kleinen unbedingt das Wort ‚Bitte' beibringen...

„Zuerst aber mal in die Höhle des Löwen!", witzelte Neville und Harry sah Draco an, der seinen Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte.

„Hör gut zu, Ma... Draco." Der Blonde nickte. „Ich stelle dir jetzt ein paar Freunde von mir vor... Es kann sein, dass sie nicht sehr nett sind."

Wieder nickte Draco, aber diesmal sah sein Gesicht schon ängstlicher aus, kleine Tränen bildeten sich schon in seinen Augenwinkeln und Harry fragte sich, warum das schon ausreichte, um das Kind zu verängstigen.

Auch Neville wirkte besorgt und strich dem Kind beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Harry und ich beschützen dich vor ihnen."

Der Junge beruhigte sich wieder ein bisschen und nickte zaghaft. Einen Moment schien er zu zögern, bevor er kleinlaut die Frage stellte: „Mögen sie mich nicht, wenn sie nicht freundlich sind..?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein halbwegs gelungenes Lächeln, was dem Kind aber zu reichen schien, denn Draco lächelte schüchtern zurück.

„Sie kennen dich nur noch nicht." Zumindest nicht so wie du jetzt wirkst, fügte Harry im Kopf hinzu und fragte sich, wohin die so wohlbekannte Arroganz Malfoys wohl verschwunden war.

„Die sind nur ein Haufen Griesgrämler, die einfach nicht freundlich sind, aber Nevi und ich sind für dich da."

Harry erntete eine erleichterte Umarmung von Draco und einen schwachen Schlag von Neville gegen den Arm, zur Strafe für den Spitznamen.

Die Beiden älteren Jungen sahen sich entschlossen an: „Auf in die Höhle des Löwen."

Als Harry mit Draco an der Hand die Treppe herunterstieg, dicht gefolgt von Neville, wurde es totenstill in dem Raum. Die leise Hoffnung, dass einige seiner Mitschüler in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht wieder ins Bett oder zum Frühstück gegangen waren, hatte sich anscheinend nicht erfüllt...

Natürlich waren alle neugierig genug, um hier zu warten.

Harry räusperte sich in der unkomfortablen Stille. „Das hier ist..."

„Draco. S-sehr erfreut euch kennen zu lernen.", übernahm Draco mit einer unsicheren Stimme, und der Druck an Harrys Hand verstärkte sich.

„Er wird eine Weile hier wohnen, wie schon gesagt. Anweisung von Dumbledore.", fügte Harry hinzu, als Draco sich ein wenig hinter seinem Bein versteckte.

„Das sind ja gar keine echten Löwen!", stellte der Blonde fest und schaute mit Schmollmund zu Harry hoch: „Das ist auch keine Höhle! Lügener!" Neville lachte laut los und erntete einen beleidigten Blick von dem kleinen Slytherin. „Hattest du nur Angst, weil du dachtest, sie wären wirklich Löwen?", fragte Harry, der nun endlich verstand und auch loslachte, was Draco aber weniger lustig fand und sich mit verschränkten Armen wegdrehte.

Die drei merkten gar nicht mehr, dass ihr Dialog vom Rest der Gryffindors verfolgt wurde und hier und da gekichert wurde, bis plötzlich...

„OH. MEIN. GOTT. Du bist das niedlichste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe!"

Ein Wirbel aus hellbraunen Locken und schwarzroten Gewändern stürzte sich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit auf Draco und umarmte den überraschten Jungen.

„Lavender, lass ihn los! Du erschreckst ihn!", setzte sich Neville für den Blonden ein, der versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und hilfesuchend zu Harry und Neville hochsah. Alles Schmollen anscheinend vergessen.

Kurzerhand riss Harry ihn Lavender aus der Umklammerung und nahm ihn auf den Arm, spürte, wie die kleinen Ärmchen sich ängstlich um Harrys Hals legten und Draco das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Alles okay?", fragte er freundlich, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich noch mehr zu verstecken.

„Das ist soooooo niedlich!", hauchte Lavender entzückt und schien nicht zu verstehen, dass sie dem Jungen Angst einjagte.

Die meisten anderen schienen ihre Begeisterung jedoch nicht zu teilen. Abgesehen von Colleen, der irgendwo am Rande Fotos machte, was Harry schon derart gewohnt war, dass er es kaum noch zur Kenntnis nahm...

Die Mehrheit, der Gryffindors sahen Draco argwöhnisch an, hier und da war auch Verwunderung und Unglaube zu sehen, aber Skepsis überwog doch...

Seufzend rieb er dem Blonden über den Rücken und beschloss, dass frühstücken vielleicht keine all zu schlechte Idee war. Etwas zu Essen im Magen zu haben, machte jeden Tag ein bisschen besser. Und im Moment konnte Harry jedes noch so kleine bisschen besser gut gebrauchen.

Harry meinte Draco leise murmeln zu hören, während er ihn Richtung große Halle trug und es hörte sich verdächtig nach: „Lieber echte Löwen..." an.


End file.
